


I will put enmity between thee and the woman

by Medie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God entered the world through the body of a woman and that ol' Scratch can never forgive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will put enmity between thee and the woman

The question's one she's always wanted an answer for, but never dared ask. Questions like it aren't asked easily, not when their answers change the shape of worlds.

"Why did my mother have to die?"

Drying herbs, her grandmother looks up with a settled expression - a calm that comes with the arrival of something long-awaited. "Come here, baby," she says, holding out a gnarled hand.

She goes, sitting at her grandmother's knee like she's done so many times before. And, her grandmother stroking her hair, she listens.

"You remember your scriptures?"

"Yes, ma'am." She learned them as she's learned everything else. Quotes and passages mixed in with potions and poultices, each as invaluable as the other.

"Do you remember Genesis three and fifteen?"

She thinks for a moment before repeating the words, "And I will put enmity between thee and the woman, and between thy seed and her seed; it shall bruise thy head, and thou shalt bruise his heel."

Her grandmother hums approvingly, "Do you understand what that means?" When she doesn't answer the question, her grandmother continues, "That's the moment, baby, the moment we were marked to change the world. God entered the world through the body of a woman and that ol' Scratch can never forgive. He's been trying to get even with us for that ever since."

Her grandmother reaches out and tilts her chin up, looking her in the eye. "Women like your Mama started hunting to pay him back a little, and turns out they've paid him back a lot. Hunting takes a lot of folks too soon, folks just as good as your Mama - better sometimes."

Nodding, she looks at the picture on the wall. Everyone says, more and more, she takes after her Mama. None of them know how right they are. "Then so will I," she says, and her grandmother smiles.

That's the start of it, the day she followed her family along the path, and she hasn't looked back since.


End file.
